1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a development device and an image formation apparatus using the development device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some development devices for an image formation apparatus convey a toner accumulated in the lower portion thereof to a development roller through an application roller and a supply roller (from lower to higher) (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-27567 (FIG. 1)).